H2o: Return of the Old
by Raven Everglow
Summary: Emma returns to Australia, only to find her best friends with Bella. What will happen to the girls when another full moon passes over them? Can all of the mermaids get along?
1. Emma Comes Back

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence, but a lot has happened since my last update. I don't know if I will finish Fanged Hearts, but I'm going to continue this in the meantime. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It continues after Season 3, by the way, and is a prequel to another series that I will start on later.**

* * *

Emma Gilbert, after exhausting flights and taxi rides, looked around her newly redone bedroom with welcome. _'It was great to be back!'_ She thought, smiling. Her hand went straight to her neck, where a certain blue-stoned locket hung. She was eager to see her friends again, yes, but she was also worried about being forgotten. '_Hopefully… everything will turn out well_.'

* * *

The blonde stood before the former JuiceNet Café, now turned into Rikki's. She walked through the entrance, the wind making her hair fly behind her as she went. Emma spotted her three best friends at a table to the right, chatting as if everything was as usual.

Emma was about to come forward, but stopped when she saw that her friends weren't alone. Within the group was a blond couple; the man being blue-eyed and tall, having a surfer's build. The girl beside him caught her attention. She was very pretty; her wavy, honey blonde hair went below her shoulders, bringing out her bronzed skin (which wasn't as tanned as Cleo's). Her eyes were ocean blue, matching the hair-and-skin combination she had. The surfer stood up from his seat, kissed the new girl, then passed by Emma as he left.

"Emma!"

The blonde almost jumped in surprise, not noticing her old friends running over to welcome her back. She gave them a hug, before directing her attention back to the confused girl.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, suspicious of the girl. She looked at Cleo and Rikki, who nodded, then turned to the other blonde.

"Isabella Hartley, but you can call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, my name is Emma."

"So, you're Emma! I've heard so much about you from Cleo and Rikki," Bella exclaimed.

"But, what are you doing with _my_ friends?" Emma continued.

"Oh! I didn't realize that… they were _your_ friends," Bella said, looking down. The tension was so thick, someone could cut it with a knife.

"Maybe it would be better to take this somewhere else. My house, anyone?" Cleo suggested.

"I can't. Gotta go check out the moon pool, so I can find a way to save it," Lewis decided, giving a farewell kiss to Cleo.

"What is he talking about?!" Emma worried, not knowing of the damage that came to it.

"We'll tell you when we go there," Bella jumped in, serious about what Lewis had said.

"How do you know about the moon pool?" Emma questioned like a detective.

"Because… she's a mermaid, too," Rikki revealed.

Emma had stopped in silence, millions of emotions clouding her thoughts; betrayal, sadness, anger. She followed the new trio out of Rikki's, demanding answers within her thoughts.

* * *

"You two decided to replace me by creating another mermaid?!" Emma accused, hurt by the betrayal.

"No, Emma! Bella has been a mermaid since she was 9 years old, when she changed in a moon pool in Ireland," Cleo explained.

"So, what's her power?" Emma demanded to know, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She can turn water into jelly and make it hard, like glass. We don't know if she has a weather power, though."

"Weather power?" Bella questioned, confused.

"We'll explain later," Rikki assured.

"I guess that she isn't the new me.." Emma wandered off, only to stare at Cleo and Rikki's necks. "Where are your lockets? What's with the blue gems?"

"They're crystals, Emma. We got them from the moon pool, and Bella and her boyfriend, Will, made them into necklaces," Rikki corrected.

"Is our friendship not important to you?!" Emma accused, yet again.

"Of course it is! But, Bella didn't have a locket, and we were her friends-" Cleo tried to say, but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter. You replaced me…" Emma said, heartbroken. She ripped Cleo's locket off, then threw it back at her. "I never want to see you again!" She continued, running out the door in tears.

Cleo ran into her bedroom with Rikki in tow, erupting into tears. Bella touched the pendant at her throat, getting an idea. She left a note for her friends, hoping that they get the message.

_"I'll fix this…"_

* * *

**REVIEW TIME!:D **


	2. Forgive & Intrigued

**Wow! I'm amazed at how well done this has done for one chapter! Well, anyway, I hope you like this one and keep sharing the love!**

* * *

Emma reached to entrance to the moon pool, shocked by what she had uncovered. It was in complete disarray! Craters were all over the walls, rocks were cut open, and it barely resembled its old self. Overwhelmed by her friends' betrayal and the damage that had come to her special home, Emma sunk to the floor in tears.

* * *

**5 Hours Later…**

Cleo and Rikki flew through the water, hoping to find Emma in the one place they knew that she would be. They came through the connected entrance, seeing her jump into the pool. She had been crying. Cleo waited for her to resurface, Rikki staying close behind.

"Emma…"

The blonde mermaid turned to her old friends, speechless. Emma had been so mean to them, but they still wanted to talk to her. They still considered her as their friend, and it was true; no matter how many fights they would get into, they would always be best friends.

"Hey," Emma finally spoke, annoyed by the awkwardness. "Listen, I have to tell you guys something."

"Us, too," Rikki responded.

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison.

"We should have told you about Bella before," Cleo apologized.

"I was being selfish. Bella can be in the group, okay?" Emma replied, swimming over to them.

"That's great!" The duo exclaimed, before pulling the blonde into a group hug before getting out to dry their tails. As minutes passed by, the girls got to catch up on everything that they missed. Cleo gave Emma's locket back to her, just as Bella resurfaced and joined them.

"You guys made up?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I was acting. Forgive me?" Emma said.

"Of course I forgive you," Bella replied.

Then, the new friends talked about their history as mermaids. Emma and Bella got to see each other's power, and were amazed by how cool they were. As Emma replaced her locket around her neck, Bella pulled a small black bag and handed it to her.

"I hope you like it. I got it from a memento from Ireland," Bella said, smiling as the other blonde opened the bag. Emma then pulled out a necklace, exactly like Bella, Cleo, and Rikki's, with a diamond shape in the blue crystal. She immediately placed her locket into the bag and put it in her pocket, then smiled as she tied the crystal around her throat. Bella was then pulled in for a hug.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Emma said, touched by the sweet gesture.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"So what's this about a weather power?" Bella asked, confused.

"Oh, well you know how Rikki can control lightning and fire, Emma can control ice, and I can control the wind? Well, that's because we were in the moon pool during a planetary alignment, so we had power upgrades to water and weather," Cleo explained.

"So if I was in the moon pool during this 'alignment', my powers would be upgraded, too?" Bella added.

"I guess so," Rikki cut in.

Bella was amazed by the possibility of controlling the weather. 'What could there be for me?' She thought, confused.

"Well, we should get ready. The full moon is tonight."

The girls moved with haste, preparing for the uncertain problems that would occur that very night.

* * *

**Reviews keep this happening! Next Chapter: Full Moon Madness!**


	3. Full Moon Madness

**Hey, guys! I'm back, again! I hope you like this chapter! And, I'm sorry that it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot!**

* * *

Bella couldn't sleep; the thought of new powers excited her to the point of restlessness. After deciding to take a walk outside, Bella put on her favorite tennis shoes and opened the door. The moonlight filled her sight, enchanting her with its beauty. Giggling, she walked out the front door, leaving tiny aftershocks in her path. Then, the silent message went through the other girls' minds…

"_Wake up girls…_"

* * *

The others awoke, realizing that all of the windows were uncovered, gaining their first look at the full moon. It was absolutely enchanting. Giggling, the girls went out the open door, slamming it behind them.

* * *

All four girls surfaced in the moon pool, Emma and Bella glaring at one another. They all found themselves approached by the boys, who followed them after receiving unanswered calls and texts.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Lewis said.

"What do you mean, Lewis? We're home," Cleo replied.

"Yeah!" the other mermaids responded.

"Well, _she_ shouldn't be here," Bella said pointing to Emma.

"What?! I'm a mermaid, too!" Emma replied, angered. "I've been with them through thick and thin, unlike you. You Ireland-dwelling, Siren-song mergirl!

Angry at the names given, Bella lifted herself out of the moon pool, Emma in tow. They stood in front of one another, their faces red. Bella lifted her hand up in the air, causing a earthquake to explode from the ground.

"Yay, a new power!" Bella said, clapping her hands.

"Not for long," Emma replied, placing her hand up in the air.

Then, snow erupted from the sky, sprinkling the cave with frost. Eager to stop the fight, Rikki burned the girls' arms, stopping their actions.

"Guys, stop it! The moon is coming over soon, so get into the pool before it crosses," Cleo said.

"Please, girls. Just stop," Will pleaded.

"Will, baby, please take me to the pool. I don't want _Emma_ in there first," Bella asked in a sweet voice.

Having enough, Cleo used her air power to lift both mermaids into the pool. The full moon came over the top of the volcano, leading the pool to sparkle. Then, everyone in the cave saw nothing but black...

* * *

**So, again, sorry it's so short! But, I hope that you liked it, and tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot!**

* * *

The girls awoke in Emma's living room, dazed and confused at what happened the previous night. The guys walked through the door.

"Well, it's about time you girls woke up. We've been calling and texting you all morning," Lewis said.

"Sorry, Lewis. We just… can't remember what happened last night," Cleo said.

"Oh. You two went crazy on one another, Bella discovered her weather power, Rikki burned you guys, and Cleo lifted you two into the moon pool as the full moon passed over. Okay, hope that explains everything," Will said, indication towards his girlfriend and Emma.

"We went crazy?" Emma questioned, confused by what he meant.

"Bella and Emma fought over who deserved to be in the group," Zane revealed.

"What?! OMG Emma I am so sorry!" Bella said, hugging her new friend close.

"Me, too. You deserve to be in the group as much as I do," Emma said.

The two continued to hug, until Bella pulled away as she realized something.

"Wait, I have a weather power?"

"Yes. You can create and control earthquakes," Lewis said.

"Guess that we have to help you control them," Emma told the other mermaid.

* * *

And control them they did. Apparently, Bella's earthquakes were caused by how her emotions caused. So, when she started to get upset or mad, aftershocks would begin. But eventually, she was able to control her emotions more and, therefore, her earthquakes. Hours later, it was the afternoon, and the girls were exhausted.

"Well that's enough for today," Cleo said.

"Yeah, I think that we should probably practice our other powers. Just to be sure," Emma said, not wanting any more surprises.

"Yeah, but - Emma! Where are you?!" Rikki yelled, not seeing her friend anywhere.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Emma said, returning to her friends' sight.

"Emma, you just turned… invisible," Rikki revealed.

"You mean… I have another power?" Emma realized.

"Yeah. You just held your hand in a fist close to you, and you turned invisible," Cleo revealed, stunned.

"_Wow! Maybe the others have new powers, too_…"

"Who said that?" Bella asked, confused by the thought in her mind.

"What?" Rikki said.

"I heard someone say '_Wow! Maybe the others have new powers, too_…'" Bella exclaimed.

"I… thought that," Emma revealed. "I guess that if you heard that, then…"

"Bella can read minds!" Cleo realized.

Bella was awestruck. Not only did she have the ability to control and create earthquakes, but she could read minds, too. This was amazing!

"Wow! I have **two** new powers," Bella discovered.

"What do you think we can do?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know. Try your hand motions out," Emma suggested.

Cleo was first, concentrating her power on a book on the counter. It began to levitate in mid-air, then dropped to the counter as she dropped her hand. Rikki tried next, but could not find her new power. She slumped into one of the chairs.

"This is so unfair. How come you guys get new powers, and I don't?" Rikki asked.

"Maybe it's like last time. You're probably a late bloomer, again."

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to get a drink," Rikki said, getting up to go to the fridge. She didn't notice her hand still in a fist.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Rikki was at the fridge, getting a bottle of water out. After that, she was back to her seat.

"Rikki! You just teleported!" Bella exclaimed, exciting the blonde.

"Really?! Yes! I have a new power!" Rikki squealed, jumping up and down.

"We should tell the guys about this!" Cleo suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" the others said.

* * *

**What do you think of the girls' new powers? To recap: Cleo has Telekinesis, Rikki has Teleportation, Bella has Telepathy, and Emma has Invisibility.**

**So, tell me what you think of the story so far, and tell me some ideas for the other chapters.**


	5. The Locket

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and my OCs!**

* * *

_One Month Later..._

Bella swam through the deep blue, waving at the colorful fish around her. As she went towards the moon pool, a gleam hit her line of sight. Curious, she decided to investigate it. The gleam came from a small object: a locket. She resurfaced in the moon pool, examining the pendant. It was an exact replica of Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's, but with an emerald at the top. She played with the catch, popping it open. Inside was a picture of a young girl with a mermaid tail, smiling with glee.

_'Another mermaid?!...'_

Bella, placing it around her neck, swam back to shore. She was going to show it to the others, hoping for answers.

* * *

Emma, Cleo, and Rikki sat at their usual table at Rikki's, talking about how to prepare for their anniversary as mermaids. Bella walked in, dressed in a ruffled, white tank, denim shorts, and a pair of silver sandals. Her neck, for once, didn't have the usual crystal necklace on it. She sat by her friends, eager to join the conversation.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, girls!" Bella responded, surprising her friends by not wearing her blue crystal. Instead, there was an identical locket that the girls had, just with an emerald.

"Where did you get that locket?" Emma asked, shocked to see another one like that of her own and her friends'.

"Well, I found it somewhere close to the moon pool. I looked inside of it and… I think that there were more than three mermaids during Mrs. Chatham's time," Bella explained, fingering the precious locket with tenderness. Emma already told her about Miss Chatham, Gracie Watsford, and Julia Dove when they caught up on everything that happened when she wasn't there, and was surprised to learn of mermaids during that time. She showed them the picture inside of it, giving them a good look at the girl.

"She looks like you," Rikki said, smiling.

"Really?" Bella discovered, as she failed to see the resemblance before.

"Well, I think that we should have Mrs. Chatham look at it herself. Maybe it will bring back some distant memories," Cleo suggested, placing her hand on her own locket.

"Maybe," Emma said, wondering who the mysterious locket belonged to.

* * *

The four girls walked into Miss Chatham's room at the retirement center, smiling when she took notice of them. However, when she saw Bella, her smile turned into a frown.

"Hello Cleo, Emma, Rikki. Who is your friend?" Miss Chatham asked, worried that something had happened.

"This is Bella. She's a mermaid, too, so don't worry," Cleo introduced.

"Oh, I see. Well, what brings you here?" Miss Chatham said.

"Bella found something familiar near the moon pool during a swim, so we thought that you might know about it," Emma explained, as Bella showed the older woman the locket. The woman's eyes widened.

"Rita..."

"Who?" the girls said, confused.

"Girls, that locket belonged to a young girl named Rita Hartley."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! So what do you think? Well, I hope that you liked it! Reviews, please.**


	6. Rita Hartley

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot and my OCs!**

* * *

The girls gasped, turning their attention to a speechless Bella. Her face was paler than ever, her eyes wide from the shock of the discovery. Louise Chatham looked at the teenager.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Rita Hartley…was my grandmother," Bella revealed.

"Well, would you like to know about her mermaid life?" Louise asked.

"Yes, please."

"Rita was born in Ireland, having only her mother and older brother to take care of her. When she went with them on a trip at the age of 10, she found the Sea Caves of Ireland and, therefore, the moon pool. There, she transformed into a mermaid, and gained her powers over water. Unlike me and my friends, she had the ability to turn water into jelly and harden it -"

"Just like me," Bella interrupted.

"As I was saying, her brother found out about her secret, and promised to keep it. Her mother, however, grew power-hungry and stalked her daughter until she learned about the moon pool. After she gained powers like her daughter, she tried to expose her in public. When she turned 15, Rita decided that she couldn't handle it anymore. She convinced her brother to take her to the Gold Coast, where she started a new life. When she found the Mako Island moon pool, we met her for the first time, and became close friends. We eventually became so close that Gracie had Max make another locket, but with an emerald stone to represent her powers. Her mother eventually learned about us, and plotted to take our powers to become the only mermaid. After we took away her powers, we thought of giving her up our powers, too. We thought that it was too much for us, but Rita didn't think so. She accused us of being traitors to the secret, and ran away from the Gold Coast. I assumed that after that she married and had a child. "

Bella looked off into space, taking everything in as it was explained. She couldn't believe that her grandmother would just run away from her problems like a coward and not try to work through them.

"Well, I'm nothing like her. I may not understand what she was thinking at that time, but I will not end up like her," Bella said, before walking out the door, locket in hand.

* * *

Bella sat at her usual table at Rikki's, pondering over what to do about Rita. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki walked through the door, searching for their best friend. They walked over to their friend.

"Bella, are you okay?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah. I just... can't believe this. My grandmother was a mermaid," Bella replied.

"And you got her powers and locket," Rikki responded.

Bella thought over it, then took the pendant out of her pocket. She decided to put it on, placing the locket around her neck.

"It's time for the second generation to protect them. And I have a plan," Bella said.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I think that we should get Rita and Louise to reconcile," Bella said.

"She's still alive?" Rikki said.

"Yeah, she lives in New Zealand. I can get her to come here, and we bring Louise so that they can become friends, again."

"Alright, then. Operation Reconcile A is currently in action," Emma finalized.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it good? Please review for me to continue this story!**


	7. My new plans

Hey, guys! So, I know that it has been FOREVER since I last updated the Return of the Old story, but I think that I have a plan. I'm going to summarize the rest of the story in 1-3 chapters, so I can get it over with. But, I have a surprise: I'm going to make a sequel! So, if you guys have an idea for the summary, I would really appreciate it, but I will need help to continue with it. So, tell me what you think of my decision, and please help support me in this. Okay, see you later!


End file.
